


Loyalty

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [14]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how it was meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> The 14th day of Christmas for [giselleslash](http://giselleslash.livejournal.com), because she asked.

He kneels, head bowed, feeling nothing as Cersei's headless body tumbles to a stop beside him. In truth, it's been forever since Jaime felt anything for Cersei's well-being.

He no longer cares for his own.

"My lady." Jaime jerks in shock. "My queen, please."

"Speak, Lady Brienne."

Armored feet step into Jaime's view. a white cloak resting against her calves. He focuses on them but looks no higher.

"I'm no lady. But Ser Jaime –"

"Ser no longer." Daenerys' voice is ice and fire.

"M'lady." He can hear subservience in Brienne's voice and it pains him. "Please. Spare him."

"You would ask this knowing that he killed my father?"

"Your father..." Brienne draws in a breath. Jaime wants to throw his head back, scream at her to _stop, do not do this for me, you witless cow_. The words stick in his throat. "He was a monster."

"He was _my_ monster."

"And Ser Jaime is mine," Brienne says, her voice so quiet it echoes in the crowded room. "He saved my life more than once, my queen, and I would be unworthy of this cloak if I made no attempt to save his."

"Your loyalty does you justice," Daenerys says after a long pause, but the cold winds from beyond the Wall still wrap her voice. "But he is a traitor, a liar, and an abomination."

"Perhaps," Brienne agrees. Jaime finally raises his eyes to hers. That sharp blue gaze piercing him. _She looks at me like a woman looks at a man_ , Jaime wonders, and feels his world shift. "But he is still _mine_."

And as she keeps her gaze on him, Jaime bows his head once more, closes his eyes. He is lost, more lost than all the years with Cersei, and he cannot bear to face the outcome.


End file.
